Tan sencillo como esto
by Shershiya Runa
Summary: Si supieras cuanto te quiero... Todo seria tan sencillo como una noche juntos [AoKi]


Tan sencillo como esto.

Me muevo una y otra vez en la cama, giro de un lado y del otro y por mas que busco no encuentro el sueño tan ansiado. Me giro del lado izquierdo y veo la ventana con las cortinas corridas, aun no hay sol, me muevo del otro lado y la luz que proyecta el reloj me saluda, a penas son las 7:00 a.m. Y yo sigo dando vueltas. Tengo entrenamiento a las 9:30 y se que si llego agotado y sin una gota de sueño en mi organismo el capitán me someterá a entrenamiento intensivo. "¡Te daré razones para dormir!" me dirá. Al parecer Kasamatsu dejo una lista larga de castigos y regaños que el actual capitán a seguido como si fuera un credo.

Me vuelvo a girar en la cama y me doy por vencido, no tiene caso intentar dormir cuando mi cuerpo dice a gritos que no quiere hacerlo. Me levanto de la cama y camino a la salida hasta que siento como algo suave se enreda en mi pie. Es tu sudadera azul. La levanto y la paso por mi torso desnudo-eso de dormir con playera nunca a sido lo mío- y me doy cuenta de que desprende un inevitable aroma a ti. Nunca he sabido definirlo, pero solo sé, y solo me importa, que me encanta. Es como si te tuviera rodeándome, como si te hubieras dado cuenta de mi falta de sueño y me estuvieras acompañando a la cocina por un vaso de leche para ver si me da mi tan esperado sueño. Pero no lo haces, sigues acostado en tu lado de la cama tan relajado como pocas veces. Te veo respirar y hasta soltar un ligero ronquido- se que me dirás que tu no roncas pero yo se la verdad. Sonrio y abandono la habitación procurando no hacer ruido.

La cocina esta oscura pero aun así encuentro los anaqueles que están sobre el lavadero y saco uno de los vasos de vidrio que yo mismo compre para tu departamento. Tomo el cartón de leche y me siento a tomarlo en tragos pequeños mientras el cuarto sigue a oscuras y el silencio parece ser mi único acompañante.  
Observo el lugar, no necesito que todas las luces estén prendidas para saber donde esta cada cosa y para saber donde fue el lugar en el que dejaste tu uniforme tirado o por que sitios guardas los balones de basket. Me doy cuenta que hay tantas cosas mías como tuyas ahí, por ejemplo esa pintura en la pared detrás del sofá me la regalaron después de una pasarela, o ese reproductor de música lo traje desde mi cuarto como primer regalo cuando compraste el departamento. Tambien esta la televisión, pero esa es una adquisición compartida si lo ponemos en contexto; yo la elegi y di el primer pago, tú solventaste todo lo demás.

Sonrio, me encanta darme cuenta que aunque este sea tu departamento yo ya me he apropiado de el...¿Será igual contigo Aominecchi?

Regreso al cuarto después de dejar el vaso listo para lavar... Fue inútil, aun no tengo sueño. Al parecer iré con ojeras al entrenamiento y por la tarde tendrán que taparlas, junto con el golpe que me ganaré, los de maquillaje en el estudio.

Entro en la habitación, oigo tu respiración y los latidos de tu corazón. Me doy cuenta de lo afortunado que soy por ser el único al que le permitas verte así; tranquilo, vulnerable y sin esa mirada de fastidio y enojo que siempre andas cargando.  
Algunos dicen que extrañan al viejo Aomine, al que sonreía y animaba en Teiko pero yo no me canso de pensar de que no había otro Aomine, que el antes y después hicieron a la persona que duerme sobre nuestra cama.  
Fue difícil, no hay porque negarlo, pero hemos sido mas grandes que los problemas.

Te mueves en la cama, te giras hacia mi lado de la cama y estiras tu brazo como si buscaras algo y no lo encuentras. Veo tu mirada contrariada y el sueño que aún pesa en tus ojos cuando te sientas y me buscas. No dices nada cuando me ves en la puerta, con una mano en el picaporte y todo mi cuerpo estático, solo observándote.

Te levantas, lento, como si me asecharas. Aún se ven tus hombros caídos por el cansancio pero este no impide que me busques hasta donde estoy. No puedes imaginar cuanto te quiero, cuanto suspiro por verte ahí, en nuestra habitación, cuanto espero cada mañana para levantarme a tu lado o en su defecto los mensajes que mandas para darme los buenos dias... Quien lo diría Aominecchi, eres el novio perfecto.

Llegas hasta mi y me tomas entre tus brazos, me abrazas pero yo tengo mejores intensiones que eso. Me aviento hacia tu cuerpo, busco tus labios y no me los niegas. Mis brazos rodean tu cuello mientras siento como tus manos van hasta mi cadera para sujetarme fuertemente del elástico del pantalón de pijama.  
Acabamos el beso pero yo no despego mis manos de tu cabello, que fue donde terminaron después de que me atrajeras mas a ti. Me miras y me sonríes de medio lado al darte cuenta de que llevo tu sudadera puesta, te respondo con una sonrisa inocente, de esas que a la mayoría fastidian pero que se que a ti te encantan. Si pudiera describirte la manera en la que me miras te darias cuenta de cuanto te quiero.

Me sujetas una vez mas de la cadera y me besas con mayor fuerza, me dejo hacer, dejo que tus manos recorran por debajo de la tela y dejo que tus labios jueguen a su gusto con los míos. Si pudiera detener el tiempo el reloj siempre estaría anunciando las 7:00 de la mañana y nosotros no saldríamos de ahí.

Nos llevas a la cama-¿Como demonios termínanos ahí?- y te dejas caer de espaldas dejándome a mí arriba. Me acomodo en tus caderas y te observo, tus ojos azules casi negros me encantan y es ahí, contigo tan comodo y sonriéndome de esa forma tan tuya, que me doy cuenta de lo aterrador que es todo esto. Del miedo que tengo de que dejes de poner tus manos sobre mis piernas mientras das pequeños pellizcos juguetones, que dejes de jugar con mi arete cuando estamos acostados viendo una película o que no sonrías con inocencia fingida cuando encuentro una de tus revistas pervertidas detrás del tanque del baño para después susurrarme al oído que yo soy el único que de verdad te excita.

Te das cuenta de que me he detenido y metes una vez mas tus manos por debajo de la sudadera para acariciar mi abdomen y te veo a los ojos. Me doy cuenta de que los tuyos nunca han dejado de verme y me sonrojo al ver tus pupilas dilatadas y al sentir una pequeña presión por mi trasero. No podría vivir sin tus ojos y su habilidad especial de desnudarme cada anochecer.

Me inclino hacia ti para besarte otra vez, pero ahora es lento y armonioso, te seduzco para que te acerques mas a mí y empieces a retirar tu sudadera que descansa sobre mi cuerpo. No hay necesidad de que yo haga los mismo contigo, seria un idiota si te dejara dormir con algún tipo de playera puesta y no contemplar el cuerpo que solo a mi me pertenece.  
Ya no hay nada entre nosotros caundo vuelves a sujetarme de la cintura para empezar a bajar por sobre la ropa. Sentirte tan cerca de mi piel pero a la vez tan lejos hace que te maldiga por conocerme tan bien pero que te bendiga al mismo tiempo por lo bien que me conoces. Lo se, no pienso coherente con tus manos sobre mi cuerpo.

Tus manos están sobre mi cabello para cuando me doy cuenta que ahora yo soy el que tiene la espalda contra la cama y todo tu cuerpo descansa sobre mí. Me miras, tus ojos casi felinos, mientras vas descendiendo por mi pecho hasta llegar a mi vientre y al resorte del pantalón de pijama. Me besas ahí, con delicadeza y en ocaciones con fuerza, me invitas a seguir diciendo tu nombre como si pretendieras congelar mi voz y guardarla para siempre. He de admitir que mi nobre dicho por tus labios suena igual que la mejor canción jamas cantada.

No puedes imaginar cuanto te quiero. Es como si el reloj se detuviera mientras te acercas a mi pelo, lo hueles y me susurras al oído -tu voz esta muy ronca, suenas tan salvaje que me haces estremecer. Asiento respondiendo en silencio a lo que acabas de decir. Si pudieras ver que tan necesitado estoy de ti, que tanto anelo tus brazos rodeándome y que tanto miedo tengo de perderte detendrías el tiempo, si es que yo no lo he hecho aún.

Me llevas hasta el mismo infierno y me traes de regreso, una relación contigo no es común, nosotros no brincamos entre nubes como todos los demás. Tu y yo marcamos nuestras pieles con fuego que se desprende de ti y de mí. En mas de una ocasión me han dicho los de mi escuela que me aleje de ti pero yo volteo y les sonrió, los ignoro y después voy a ti, para que me saludes con un parco "Hola" y casi no me dirijas la palabra hasta que salimos de mi escuela. Si ellos pudieran ver quien eres caundo estas conmigo, caundo nos reunimos los de Kiseki, si supieran verían que eres... Pero será mejor así, ya que tendré para mi solito a este Aominecchi.

Me doy cuenta que esto era lo que necesitaba para dormir: yo recostado en tu pecho sintiendo los latidos de tu corazón, mi cuerpo enredado en las sabanas que nos dio pereza cambiar después de todo y tu respiración golpeando mi nuca.

Abro uno de mis ojos y veo el despertador, marca las 11 de la mañana y pienso que soportare hasta al mismo Kasamatsu por seguir durmiendo así.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Estaba en examen cuando se me ocurrió esto...si repruebo al menos será por algo bueno (?)

Salio de una canción y me sorprendió que esta pareja fuera la que me pidió escribir para ellos, nunca lo había intentado ya que siento que no puedo manejarlos como se debe... Tal vez ni lo haya conseguido aquí.

Espero les haya gustado y si quieren r saber dejen un comentario que será muy bien recibido. Tambien les invito a pasarse por mi e de Facebook: Shershiya Runa  
Ahi prácticamente hablo de lo que me gusta y de los que hago normalmente. Si, se que ni suena interesante pero procuraré subir sobre lo que he publicado, lo que estoy publicando y lo que pienso publicar. Con confianza dense una vuelta.

Gracias por leer. Saludos ^_~


End file.
